Ogawa "Scar Face" Taishiro
"There's a destiny for everyone, I do not care about fame nor power I simply hope mines is just." Ogawa Taishiro, also known as "Scar Face" Taishiro, is a recruit of the Marines and a former adventurer. He was the among many of the new recruits to recently join the Marines under Vice Admiral Don I. Flores of Aragon. Taishiro could be considered a part of the up and coming generation of Marines and during his brief time within the marines he's shown interest in becoming stronger, specifically to become a swordsman with the marine's specialized training. His dream is to live a just life without any regrets and find out everything about his origins. The only thing he has attached to his name is his loyalty to that of which he serves under, Taishiro is often regarded as a aloof type and that aloofness has been nothing but a shell that he constantly has to break out of to evolve into something greater. He currently serves as a recruit within the Marines. 'Appearance' Taishiro is a well built man with an average height and his skin is considered dark, nearly bordering lightly tanned complexion. His clothing consists of a buttoned dress shirt with a waist coat to fastened around his shirt, among that he wears a coat with a raccoon's tail pinned along the side along with other items that hold a significance to him. To compliment the rest of his clothing he wears dress slacks and dress shoes, a common attire for anyone within the marines while off duty and while he's on duty he's often seen wearing a standard marines recruit outfit. He's often seen carrying a training sword, otherwise known as a "bokken" which is fastened around his hip. It's clear the training sword is for swordsmen in training due to the wear and tear appearing around the edges of the sword making it jagged in appearance. His eyes are especially enthralling due to having a never-ending vermilion glow to them, appearing to be animal-like to an extent. Taishiro's body is for the most part lacking of scars aside from the mark that's prominent along his face which had given him the nickname "Scar Face" amongst his peers. This mark starts from his forehead and runs down his cheek and collar bone, ending there. It's not clear if this is a injury or a unique birth mark of some kind and regardless of it's true label many regard it as a scar. Taishiro also possesses normal black hair akin to the color of a onyx stone, his hair is reminiscent of a hedgehog due to it's natural spikiness and many call his hair "sawtoothed" due to it's resemblance of a saw. 'Early Life' Born on a island like many others however this particular island wasn't renown nor were people aware of it's existence, not even Taishiro. He was born to a father who was a extremely spiritual man and cared for him however in his way and a worrisome mother who merely wanted the best for her child, Tsukiko. She wanted Taishiro to live a normal life without the fear of their curse or having to know who the Haleine truly are aside from their spiritual background due to her being quite religious herself but not as extreme as her husband. While still a newborn his father as a fanatic decided that Taishiro would get his spiritual markings immediately and without the approval of the mother such an act took place. This enraged Tsukiko who thought it was nothing but torture for a infant and no less her child thus she Tsukiko took a rowboat off the island she's known all of her life in the middle of the night with her infant, Taishiro while abandoning the father considering he had other plans for Taishiro. During their voyage while traveling the seas, the two were caught by a violent storm that almost seemed like destiny or something beyond was intervening. The violent storm made their voyage even harsher which caused their rigidity boat to tip over along with Taishiro and his mother, she ended up being lost at sea and as for Taishiro it seemed something was protecting him from above, he arrived on an island's shore with the remnants of their boat and some of their belongings. Shortly after the shipwreck Taishiro was found by a couple of natives passing by to collect sea shells and other things that may have turned up on their island's shore, in this case it was Taishiro. The two natives decided to bring him back to their village and place Taishiro into a orphanage system where he'd be taken care of during his early days of a toddler and during them days he had never seen nor heard of the Haleine again due to his roots having died with his mother, he was to be raised as a human instead. Several years passed whilst Taishiro was in the system, having learned how to take care of himself due to the preference of being alone or feeling like he was different from the others merely by the way he looked. The orphanage is where he had obtained his nickname "Scar Face" due to the markings along his face, this only caused him to further seek seclusion from the others and spend all of his time alone, he was labeled and seen as a weird one amongst his peers and practically no one wanted to associate themselves with him. Despite that there were a few others who took interest in Taishiro and which brought him back from that seclusion, these people were known as his friends who eventually became his best friends. After reaching the age of fourteen Taishiro and the others would depart from the orphanage and seek out the mysteries of the world, during this time Taishiro developed more and more having become more spiritual and religious. Shortly after their months of traveling around he left the group after discovering what he was capable of through the means of harming close friends of his due to the curse his people are afflicted with and the look in their eyes just further influenced him to go back to the early days of being in seclusion and return to the life of living alone. Present During the Year 400, he decided to live his own life after coming to a understanding of who he is and who he should be. He developed a philosophy that due to his unknown origins he'll live a life that's simply just, nothing more and nothing less. He also joined the Marines as a recruit due to having lived in small groups the majority of his life, he would find working together with a crew within a fleet to be more than comfortable. 'Life as a Marine' TBA